


The fallen hero

by lostinmyfiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, I tried to fix Sanvers, What Have I Done, i'm terribly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmyfiction/pseuds/lostinmyfiction
Summary: The dramatic loss of a loved one brings those back together who were just meant to be.OrIn which someone has to get killed to make Sanvers realize that they need each other to survive.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The fallen hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for this, I don't know what's gotten into me, I just couldn't handle Alex and Maggie breaking up... 
> 
> Also I'm a non-native speaker and I apologize for my terrible english.

Alex never thought it would happen that fast. She just lost her fiancée a week ago to some hypothetical child she wants to have. She let go the love of her life for something she may never have. But through all the pain of losing Maggie, she knew that she would always have her little sister with her.

She knew that Kara would never leave her... Not on purpose.

So now she just kneels there, in the pouring rain beside the lifeless body of Supergirl. Time seems to have stopped. She hears faint noises of helicopters, agents screaming orders, footsteps everywhere around her and J’onn trying to talk to her. But nothing reaches her consciousness. She just kneels next to her dead sister, holding onto her hand as if it was her last lifeline, knowing she will never see her smile again.

The rain soaked her to the bones but she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care the gash in her arm, that should be hurting. It doesn’t hurt. She doesn’t feel it. All she feels is the unbearable pain of her breaking heart.

Maggie thought of nothing as she turned on her TV in the motelroom she was currently staying at. She couldn’t stand silence at the moment.

The past week was her worst nightmare. She cried, got drunk, slept, cried again. And she knows, Alex felt the same. She knows, because she saw the same pain in Alex eyes, as she felt herself while she left. She can’t handle her thoughts yet so all she does is look for distractions.

Right now, she just wanted to watch a reality show, she just got into the plot when the channel suddenly switches it’s program. 

" _We have to interrupt our current program for breaking news. Supergirl was spotted in a fight with another alien who seems to be as strong as she is. We have a helicopter in the air, leaking uncut live footage of the fight. **Warning**. The following images could be disturbing and contain brutality."_

Maggie leans forward, staring at the upcoming pictures. She starts feeling sick watching Supergirl fighting for her life against an enemy who puts up an equal fight. Then she feels her heart drop as she spots a group of DEO Agents running up to them, Alex familiar figure at the peak. She would recognize the love of her life everywhere.

The following minutes are tense. Maggie sends countless prayers to every godlike force she knows, that nothing will happen to Alex or Kara. The gods however don’t seem to hear her because what happens in the next seconds, live on TV, shatters Maggie’s heart into thousand pieces.

She watches Supergirl fighting and then suddenly, the hero falls.

The hero falls, and time stops.

Maggie observes how with their hero, the villain also crashes to the ground – defeated but at a horrible cost: _Supergirls life_.

Maggie knows she is dead, the second she sees Alex rushing to her, grabbing her hand, screaming desperately at her little sister to wake up.

The news don’t leak the audio, they’re still filming from a helicopter but Maggie can see the words forming on Alex lips

 _Kara please. Kara wake up. Kara don’t leave me. Kara I love you. Stay with me_.

And she feels her heart break as she watches J’onn pulling Alex away from her sisters lifeless body, hugging her tightly while she holds onto him for dear life.

Maggie jumps to her feet, changes to a jeans and hoodie, puts on her leather jacket, grabs her keys and rushes out of her room without even thinking about it once. She finds herself on her motorcycle, violating every single traffic law just to get to the DEO as fast as possible.

She swore herself that she would go without looking back after what Alex had done to her, but now she can’t. Not after what she just saw. Not after she watched her used-to-be-sister-in-law dying in the arms of her ex-fiancée. She can’t let go of this family.

She knows Alex needs her now. She knows only she can safe Alex now. Safe her from the darkness this is going to pull her into.

It takes her twenty minutes to arrive at the DEO. Everyone seems to be in a hurry, nobody cares that she rushes into the building. She runs as if her life depends on it, knowing exactly where she will find Alex…and Kara. She stops running as soon as she sees the door leading to the sunlamp laboratory. J’onn looks at her immediately, tears all over his face but smiling sadly at her.

He takes a step to her, opening his arms and Maggie finds herself being pulled into the most heartwarming, fatherly hug she has ever had. “She needs you now more than ever” he murmurs into Maggie’s ear and she nods “I know and I’ll never leave her again” she states.

She has finally made up her mind about this whole children debacle, coming to the conclusion that her wish not to have children would never be stronger than the urge of being with the love of her life. She will never leave Alex side again and she will lovingly grant her every wish.

J’onn nods at her, patting her shoulder before motioning her to step inside. She takes a deep breath and opens the door silently, stepping in quickly before shutting it behind her.

The room is dark, the sunlamps in the center of it illuminating only the bed where Kara lies. Nevertheless, she can see Alex standing at her side with her back to the door, still clutching Karas hand as if it was her last lifeline.

Silently, Maggie steps closer to her until she stands right behind Alex. Her hands are trembling right now, tears leaking from her eyes as she sees Karas lifeless body lying there.

She hears just now that Alex is murmuring soft words to her sister, placing gentle kisses on her knuckles as if she was going to wake up from that. She is soaking wet from the rain, her biceps shows a bleeding gash and she is shaking slightly. But Alex doesn’t seem to realize any of it. Neither does she seem to be aware of Maggie’s presence only inches behind her.

Alex just stares at her sister. Holding her hand. Praying to Rao that he will give her the strength to come back to life. Knowing deep down, that it’s hopeless. That she is gone. Her sweet little Kara. Gone forever. Lost to the dark claws of death. Reunited with her kryptonian family.

_She’s not alone. She’s not alone. She’s not alone._

Alex keeps repeating that like a mantra that’s keeping her sane. She couldn’t bear the thought of her little sister wandering through the endless darkness of death, not knowing where to go, not having anyone there waiting for her. Alex keeps reminding herself, that Kara is now reunited with all her childhood friends, her family. Her parents. While thinking of that, she keeps praying that they will send her back.

“the earth needs you Kara. I need you” she feels herself saying to Supergirl without having any control of what leaves her throat.

Suddenly, her instincts alarm her of somebodys presence in the room. J’onn swore to her, not to let anyone in. He would’ve kept that promise, only one person Alex knows would’ve been able to get past him with his allowance. She turns around slightly. It’s too dark to see someone but the moment she feels a hand resting on her shoulder, she knows. She would recognize those hands everywhere.

“ _Maggie_ ” she breathes out her name like she was the guardian angel she waited for. Like she was the only person alive who is allowed to see Alex like that. Like nobody else could be here now without getting killed by Alex in a matter of seconds.

A second hand comes resting on her other shoulder and Alex knows she is right. As if Maggie had pushed a button, that Alex kept well hidden and only she could reach, a loud sob escapes from her. Then a second. And soon enough she finds herself trembling, crying, screaming her heart out into the tight embrance of her ex-fiancée.

After the first sob filled the air, Maggie feels her heart break again, pulling Alex into a tight embrance immediately. She holds her tightly while Alex cries like she’s never cried before. They sink to the floor together, Maggie never letting go of Alex. She trembles, she screams, she cries even more but she holds on to Maggie as if her life and sanity depends on it.

And all Maggie can do is hold her. Hold her, and show her that she will never be alone again. After what felt like hours of desperate screams and cries of Alex, she eventually calms down in Maggie’s arms. Her body trembling from exhaustion, she still clings to Maggie’s jacket with all her strength.

“Promise you’ll never leave again” Alex hears herself whisper and Maggie doesn’t even have to think about the request before answering “Promise. You’ll never ever get rid of me. I love you Alex Danvers and you’ll never be alone. I’m with you. I’m here. I’ll never let you go. I Promise” she says softly, her voice steady and calm. She feels Alex relax in her arms slowly as her words sink in. “thank you” she manages to whisper before she passes out in Maggie’s arms.

The Detective immediately calls for J’onn who just waited for that to happen. He rushes to them, trying to take Alex out of Maggie’s arms but she refuses to let her go. “we need to get her to the medical bay” he insists and Maggie slowly nods, letting him take Alex unconscious figure away from her. As he hurries out of the room, she stands up and takes a look at Kara.

She looks peaceful.

Maggie bends over, wiping away some dirt, fixing her hair and caressing her hands over her soft but cold cheeks. She leans in to give her a kiss on the forehead and whispers

“I promise, I will take care of Alex. She’s safe. She’s loved. You did so well Kara. You can find your peace now.”

And as she stands up straight again, she feels a tender brush of air caressing over her face, through her hair, like soft voices gently whispering _thank you_ before disappearing completely.

Suddenly, the room feels more empty and all she can think of is getting to Alex. She promised to never leave her. She will keep that promise until she takes her last breath.

With one last look at Kara, she turns and leaves her, rushing to the side of the love of her life, hoping that she’ll be able to pick up all the broken pieces of Alex heart.


End file.
